New but Improved? Isabella Marie Swan
by XxShieldingMoonxX
Summary: full summary inside- After Edward leaves, Charlie can’t handle Bella. Her depression was so intense that he sends her back to live with Renee. When Bella arrives, she decides that she will no longer be Bella Swan. She will be Isabella Marie Sw...
1. Realization

Full summary- After Edward leaves, Charlie can't handle Bella. Her depression was so intense that he sends her back to live with Renee. When Bella arrives, she decides that she will no longer be Bella Swan. She will be Isabella Marie Swan. She doesn't play by the rules anymore and she is going to do everything in her power to disobey Edward. Since Edward never kept his promises to her she will do everything to break the last one she made to him. Isabella is going to be reckless and stupid. What happens when she goes back to Forks a year later to find that the Cullen's have moved back?

**Chapter 1: **Realization

**Bella's P.o.V.**

I walked away from my dad with a good-bye nothing more. I couldn't do it. No one wanted me. Charlie just threw me on a plain and sent me back to Renee. Of course Renee wouldn't understand she had Phil.

I boarded the plane to Jacksonville, Florida. My dad couldn't _handle me!_ He just left me like that. He put me on a plane and sent me to my mother. Not that I refused or anything but, still! Of all people I expected Charlie to understand. I mean his so cloud "love of his life" left him, right?

I'm glad that I'm out of that place. There were just too many memories of… I can't think about that.

He lied to me. He left me. He told me… that he didn't love me, at all. He doesn't want me and he probably never did. He was using me. He broke all of his promises. Then why should I keep mine? I promised him I wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid. That was the promise I made him right before he left. He promised me he wouldn't leave me… ever, a broken promise for a broken promise. I will not keep the promise I made. I will do everything in my power to disobey him. This means I can't be Bella anymore. No more tears. No more self pity. I can't go around wallowing in my sadness. It's not possible anymore this is a new start for a better me. Whatever happens, happens, from here on out.

I am now Isabella Marie Swan. I'm not innocent. I'm not smart. I'm not Bella! This is a new beginning. I am a new person, whether people like me or not. I won't be a slut, but I will be pretty. I'll be self-confident. I'll be a different person all together. I'll be everything I wasn't in Forks. Ill be the total opposite of Bella Swan.

"Umm… Ms. You have to buckle your seat belt now, the plane is landing," A flight attendant informed me. I immediately buckled me seat belt- _typically Bella. _

I stuck my foot out into the isle to grab my bag from under the chair. The same flight attendant walked by and stumbled over my foot.

_Don't be Bella. Don't be Bella. Don't be Bella. _Bella would say sorry and blush but I'm not Bella anymore.

"Oops," I muttered. That's the Isabella I was looking for! Then I blushed- _Ugh! Stupid Bella!_ The flight attendant looked at me for a second then walked away muttering under her breath.

I got through security without any problems. I looked around the airport; apparently mom and Phil are late. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing lose fitting sweat pants and a large sweat shirt, going to need to change. I almost ran to the girl's bathroom to change. No one can see me as Bella. I quickly rummaged through my suit case and changed into Isabella clothes: I wore a black mini skirt that went only a quarter way up my thigh and a tight black tank top that said kiss and had huge lips on it. My shoes were sexy sleek black stilettos. I admit it, I look like a stripper but, hey, Isabella doesn't care what people think.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile and my suitcases in hand. I took one look around and found all the guys staring at me with there jaws slacked. I finally spotted my mom searching for me. I walked over, swaying my hips. Almost all the guys ogled and some of the girls glared. Wow, I can really pull this off!

Some random guy walked up to me and used one of those cheesy pick up lines: "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" I answered him anticipating the pickup line.

"When you fell from heave?"

I scoffed at him and began walking away when he said, "Wait, you forgot something!"

I immediately spun around to see him with a goofy smile on his face. "What did I forget?"

"Me," He said seductively.

I growled and almost ran away from him spotting Renee in the process.

When I made it over to Renee, she looked like she didn't recognize me. Then she threw her arms around me. She saw right through me, she saw my pain. I didn't care. She was my mom. No one else knew.

She looked me up and down and gave me a disapproving frown. Isabella kicked in:

"This is me now mom, get over it."

She gave me an angry look then it softened and she took a deep breath, "Okay Bella," She replied.

"Isabella," I corrected.

She gave me a weird look, kind of like a glare, but I wasn't sure.

"Alright…" She paused, "_Isabella_, Phil's waiting in the car."

"Kay!" I exclaimed enthusiastically as she took one of my suit cases and we began walking.

I sighed… my pain surfaced for one minuscule second as a tear slid down my face. The last thought of Edward I will ever have, the last part of Bella that will ever come up for air. I wiped the tear away, wiping off all the Bella within me, locking it away forever. Officially, I am now Isabella.

My world will be forever changed. No more sorrow.

It's just me, Isabella Marie Swan.

My motto- _there is no such thing as vampires_.


	2. Is forgeting Edward Cullen Possible?

**Chapter 2:** Is Forgetting Edward Cullen Possible?

**Bella's P.o.V.**

It was a silent 5 minute walk to the car with my mom glancing at me every second. I walked with my head held high, but I made sure my feet were grounded so that I wouldn't trip.

When we finally arrived at the car, I took a second to smell the air and looked around. I noticed Phil staring at my exposed legs through the driver's window-_ pervert_. For a second, I felt self-conscious but I shook the feeling off remembering I was now Isabella. I glared at him and when he finally got the decency to look at my face he cowered back in his seat. I'm not surprised; everyone always told me my death glares are murderous.

I looked to my mom who hadn't even noticed the encounter that just went on between me and her husband she was busy stacking my suitcases in the car.

I hopped into the backseat of the car and slammed the door to get Phil's attention. It worked, he immediately looked back with some undetectable feeling. I had made a plan and I was about to set it into action.

Part one, acknowledge people's actions.

"So, you like my legs, huh?" I caught him by surprise with my seductiveness.

"W-what?" He stuttered with his genius response.

"I saw you staring at my legs, I'm not blind you know," My sarcasm swept through my voice and laced my words.

His face became bright red as he shuffled around in his seat. Just then, the passenger opened and mom jumped in looking curios.

"Hey, mom, guess what?" Little droplets of sweat dripped across Phil's forehead.

"What?" She answered.

"All the guys love me here, and I do mean _all_ of them. When I walked into the airport, all the guys stared and one even hit on me! Not to mention how your husbands mouth was ajar when I walked through the parking lot!" That got to her and I knew it. Phil's breathing increased as he looked at my mom and shook his head from side to side.

"He was just surprised with your new look," She said trying to sound calm but you could tell this was killing her, "and attitude," She mumbled.

"Whatever you sa-ay!" I said enthusiastically dragging out the 'a' in 'say.'

"Bella," Phil started.

"Isabella!" I almost screamed. If I hear her name again, my name, my old name then I won't be able to pull this off. My mom gave me a murderous glare, but not a death glare.

"Sorry, sorry, Isabella, I was just caught off guard and I was extremely surprised."

"Yeah whatever…" I threw back at him as I stared out the window watching the scenery go by.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" My mom screamed at me.

"Yes?" I replied innocently.

"Don't talk to us like that. I'm your mother and I know you're going through a rough time but don't take it out on me!"

_Sorry mom_, I should say or, _you're only trying to help. I'm truly sorry but this is the new me._

I was silent. I didn't have anything to say.

"Apologize," My mom ordered.

"Sorry Phil, sorry Renee," I apologized sarcastically. My moms- Renee's eyes tea red. I have never not called her mom. She stared into my eyes as her tears started flowing down her cheeks. She turned around in her seat to face the front- her back to me. Phil put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and made a circular motion with his thumb.

_Edward always did that. He used to do that to comfort me all the time and when I cried, he would kiss the tears away. His cool lips would graze my skin leaving a fiery trail behind. It would instantly stop my crying and breathing. My heart would speed up and I would smile no matter how sad I was. I need him… now._

NO stop it! You don't need him! You never did! He was just a part of your life like Mike Newton- you don't need him do you?

_No._

Go away, Bella, you're not needed or wanted here or anywhere!

_That's what he said when he left. He said he didn't want me and he probably never did._

Get over it! He's already gone. He's not coming back! Forget about him. Every guy in the Country will want you after I'm through with you!

_Edward's not in this country though… He won't ever want me._

Shut up about Edward Cullen! He's not here. Forget him!

By now, my eyes were burning with unshed tears that threatened to spill over. I will never be able to forget Edward, Isabella or not. The memories will always be there. The memory of the day Edward left flashed by my eyes, it was like I was someone watching them. That it wasn't me actually living these memories.

I saw Edward's eyes- pitch black- staring at Bella's forehead, avoiding her eyes. Bella's face was covered in tears, more coming down by the second. It looked like it hurt him to look at her. If he glanced at her he would crack just a little and show some emotion but he would immediately avert his gaze away. Bella was on her knees, and then he was gone. She was alone.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that the two hour drive from the airport to my new home was now over. My mom had stopped crying a while ago.

I opened the door slowly and stepped out. The hot air pounded my face.

The house wasn't that big- it had two bedrooms. It was almost as big as Charlie's if not smaller. I silently followed Renee to my room. She dropped my bags on my bed and left. She must still be angry.

I took a breath and started unpacking.

I have school tomorrow, Ugh.

_Edward, I miss you…_

**Betad by me_bored_inc!!!!!!! yayyyy!!!!!!**


	3. Acts of depression

**please vote on the pole on my page!!! just hit the blue thing ubove this that says bedwardxoxo please please!!!! I really cant continue without that!!!**

**Chapter 3: **Acts of Depression

**Bella's P.o.V.**

I awoke sweating. My breathing was fast passed and my hands shook violently. That was one of the worst nightmares I have had since… he left. It was so vivid. He looked like he was in poor agony… and so did I. It was so clear that I can still remember it:

_I stood close to the edge of the cliff. Edward was about five feet away from me, afraid to move forward- afraid I would jump if he did. His appearance bewildered me. His hair was more disheveled than normal and his eyes were the blackest that I have ever seen them. His face was distorted and looked devastated. There were purple bags under both his eyes and his mouth looked like it was a permanent frown. "Bella, please don't do this! You're my life! If you die I die, I love you! Don't you understand, I was lying when I said I didn't want you. You believed me, I thought you would've put up a fight but you didn't. You just let it be but, Bella, Please believe me now! I love you!" He pleaded staring into my eyes the whole time. I was staring at his shoes as I saw one inch forward. I took a step closer to the edge- the heel of my foot now off the edge. If it was possible, his face became more distorted and he looked like he would cry if he could._

"_Don't lie to me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I can't live without you. I love you, and I always will," I whispered, knowing he could hear me as I stepped over the edge. I saw him lunge forward trying to stop me but it was too late. He dived over the edge to me. _

"_Please Bella!" He screamed, "I love you!"_

"_Good-bye Edward…" I whispered so low as my dream ended._

I sighed. I can't keep him out of me nightmares… or dreams but the nightmare… it just… got to me. He was truly devastated and I didn't know where I got that idea. Psh, like he would still love me. Plain old Bella- no, hot sexy Isabella.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed, rubbing my eyes free of sleep. My clock read 3:32. I huffed as I stood up to go to the bathroom. I turned the shower on its hottest setting and let it burn my skin. I stayed in the shower until I was shivering from the freezing water. I looked into the mirror to see myself- pale as ever with purple lips. I sighed and walked back to my room in a towel.

I immediately ran to my closet to search through clothes- going to need to go shopping soon. I rummaged through my underwear drawer and grabbed a blue lacy thong and a matching blue bra- wow. I grabbed the first skirt I saw- a jean skirt that I haven't worn since I was 13, oh well. I put it on and it barely covered my butt. I took a minute to choose a shirt finally deciding on a low cut, too short shirt. I grabbed an extremely long sweater- even though I was burning up- to cover myself until my mom dropped me off. She would definitely make me change if she saw me.

I looked at my clock and muttered a 'damn' as it read 7:15.I must've been in the shower for 3 hours!

"Bella, we have to leave!" Renee yelled up the stairs to me.

I growled, "I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a!" I sounded out.

She didn't answer. I skidded down the stairs arriving at the bottom without getting hurt. No one noticed my fall- good. I grabbed my bag and followed my mom to the car.

She started a conversation as we drove, "So, you excited?"

"Not really," I replied in monotone.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not."

She didn't say anything else the whole drive except a 'bye' as she pulled away. As soon as she was far enough away I ripped off the sweater and almost threw it at the ground. Everyone's mouth dropped. They stared in awe at me. I guess E- he wasn't lying when he said I didn't see myself clearly.

I walked- well strutted- into the office and stared at the old man behind the counter. He was ogling at my body.

"Umm… hello- I'm up here," I smiled at him as his face turned a bright red.

"You're Isabella, right?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," I stretched out the's'.

He handed me a piece of paper with my schedule on it and told me what it was- like I couldn't figure that out.

I left the office and almost instantly a guy ran up to me.

"Hey, you are?" He asked.

"Isabella," I forgot, word doesn't travel as fast as in Forks.

"Oh, you're new here?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

"I'm Ethan, by the way," He added. For a second, I analyzed his appearance. He was wearing a tight blue shirt that showed off his muscles and loose fitting jeans. His electrical blue eyes seemed to paralyze me. They pulled me in-_ almost like…_

"Ethey!" I heard a scratchy voice call across the hall. Ethan's face looked disgusted. A girl- about my age- ran up to Ethan and threw her arms around him. She was wearing a v-neck sweater to show off her non-existent cleavage and too tight skinny jeans. I suppressed a giggle as Ethan pushed her off of him.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I mocked letting out a giggle.

The girl sneered at me before turning to Ethan, "So… you wanna come over again tonight?" She asked.

"No, Tabitha, were over," He replied while staring me up and down.

"What?" She asked like she was about to cry then she followed his eyes to me, "Oh, it's because I'm not the sexiest girl in school anymore!?" She spit, "You're such a jerk!" then she ran away.

I burst out into a full on laugh. Everyone stared at me then joined in- wow we had created a scene… Even Ethan was laughing!

After my laughing fit was over I walked into my class but not before Ethan could call out, "Hey! Sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure," I giggled back and I could feel his eyes on- not my back- but my butt. Guys are such pigs. I sighed as I walked up to the teacher.

She gave me one look, glared, and pointed to my seat. I obliged by going to sit down next to a geeky looking girl who didn't even glance at me. I actually paid attention this class because I was in an advanced class and there were only geeks dressed in baggy clothes around. It was an English class. I noticed a seat was empty across from me and just as I saw that it was empty, a girl walked in- someone I could actually talk to. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight shirt.

As she sat down across from me to fill the empty seat she gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back and took out a piece of paper.

I wrote:

_Hey, who are you?_

I passed the girl the paper and we started passing notes.

_Bella, _**girl**

**I'm Melanie. Who are you? Are you new here?**

_Yupp, I'm new. My name's Isabella Swan._

**Oh, I love your name! Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?**

_I already told this guy I would sit with him…_

**Oh, who?**

_Umm… this guy named… I think, Ethan._

**Oh, my, gosh, don't sit with him! He's the school's player and he'll do anything to get in your pants. Trust me, I would no.**

_Why, you went out with him?_

**He doesn't 'go out' with anyone he just has sex with them.**

_Whoa! I'll no to stay away from him then!_

**Yeah, I would. Anyways, so, do you wanna sit with us?**

_Yeah! _

**Alright, Oh listen to this project. It actually sounds pretty fun!**

After I read the paper I slipped it under my book and began listening to the teacher.

"Pen pal project," She finished a sentence that I missed, "For this project, you will write to someone from a different school. You can talk about yourself but you won't know what school you're from until we go to meet them. You'll be receiving your first letter from them Friday." Great, that's tomorrow- I hate when teachers say the day instead of just a simple tomorrow.

_Did you get your pen pals assigned yet?_

**No, we just randomly pick one from the pile.**

_Oh, kay! This sounds really fun!_

Just then the bell rang and everyone rushed out.

The rest of the day went by easily enough. I sat with Melanie and her friends- now my friends- and they were really nice. Ethan kept staring at me as he sat with his guy friends and Tabitha. I just laughed at that.

At the end of the day, a total of 27 guys asked me out and over 100 hit on me. This is going to be a good year.

I just can't wait to do that project!

**A/N- my beta for this story is me bored inc**

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters**

**Please check the poll on my page **

**I can't add a chapter till at least two people have voted!!!**


	4. Party time!

**Bella's POV**

I was walking to the parking lot of school to meet my mom when I heard my name being called. I spun around on my heel carefully; making sure no one was around that I could knock over, only to see Ethan running towards me, flailing his hands. I laughed out loud - he looked ridiculous.

"Hey," he started. "I was wondering… You wanna come to a party with me tonight?" He asked like he already knew I'd say yes. I thought about it for a second. Should I go out with him? Even after what I've heard? I stared into his lightning blue eyes and had my answer.

"Yeah!" I screeched with my newfound confidence. As I started walking away I heard him say,

"Pick you up at eight, Izzy!" Izzy? I guess that works, I thought as I walked towards my mom's car. I saw her scowling at me as I looked through the tinted windows of the car.

"Why is she - crap! I forgot the sweater!" I muttered to myself as I realised. Hesitantly, I walked to the car. As I hopped in, Renee started screaming.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a!" I sounded out for the second time since I'd moved to Jacksonville.

"You are my daughter and I will call you Bella!"

"I'm my own person and you don't control me. My name is Isabella. Bella is not on my birth certificate, so, with all due respect, my name is Isabella!" I screamed at her. By now we were in our driveway, so I jumped out of the car and slammed the door extra hard.

"Go to your room for the night and _stay there_!" she screamed as I walked in the house. I instantly ran to my room and threw myself on the bed. Tears threatened to escape my eyes. No one cared enough to realize what I was going through. My own mother didn't even realize what this was about! If someone could only understand that I had to do this. There was no way around it. This is my life now.

_Edward, I need you. Please find me. Please love me. Please want me. I'll do anything! Look what I've become without you! I'm nothing. I'm an ugly uncoordinated slut! This is what you get for leaving me. I thought you said you still loved me! You said that you still loved me - in a way. What about that? Was that a lie, too? Was this all a charade to mess with my feelings? To make me think I could possibly be your singer? Do you do this to a girl in every new place you go to? You know what? It's sad, but I can see you doing that. _

My thought took me over while I sobbed. Pull it together, Bella. You have somewhere to be tonight. I tiptoed to my closet to find something to wear to the party, tears still streaming down my face. I knew it was early but I just wanted to feel pretty. I opened the door and moved the clothes from side to side. I decided on a little black dress. I quickly curled my hair and let it cascade down my back. I went back to my collection of shoes and grabbed black flats. Lastly I added make-up to finish off my look.

After finishing getting ready, I watched out the window to make sure Ethan wouldn't knock on the door. As I sat there, I imagined what life would be like if Edward never left. I would still be playing his game. He would still hold my heart in his hands and eventually he would crush it. I just wish it wasn't like this… I was pulled out of my thoughts by a car pulling up. I couldn't see if it was Ethan so I ran to the door being as quiet as possible to catch him before he could knock. I put my finger to my mouth signalling to be quiet. Ethan looked hot! I roamed his body with my eyes.

I looked past him to see a hot, sleek black sports car. It was sexy! I'm not good with cars but it looked exotic! I was about to run past him just to admire it when I heard my mom coming out of the kitchen so I grabbed his arm and literally jumped out the door being careful not to slam it.

"What was that about?" He laughed.

"My mom thinks I'm sleeping," I giggled. Wow, I've been giggling a lot lately.

"Oh, going against mommy's rules?" He joked. "Hot."

"Yeah, umm… thanks," I continued to laugh with him as we walked to the car. Just as we reached the car my foot slipped and I fell into his chest. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I raised my head and looked into his penetrating eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I tried to pull away from him but he held me to his chest. "What are you-" Before I could finish he brought his lips to mine. On instinct, I closed my eyes. Without permission, he jammed his tongue down my throat. Since I was a new person I thought maybe I could be the dominant one. I stuck my tongue into his mouth and we fought for dominance.

As we pulled away, I heard screaming coming from the porch. I glanced over seeing my mom looking furious. She was running towards us with her face twisted with rage. I pushed Ethan around the car and told him to get in. I hurriedly hopped into the car as he revved the engine. Before I could close my door, the car was in drive and we skidded out of the drive way. I slammed my door shut as we drove. I looked back to see my mom taking extremely deep breaths and Phil running towards her. He must've heard her screams. I laughed out loud as did Ethan. After our laughing fit it was silent. I thought about what I had just done. That was going to kill Renée. She's going to ground me for forever. I sighed, oh well. Oh my gosh! I just realized - she saw me making out with Ethan! She must be pissed! I'm dead.

"I hope you know I'm dead now," I blurted out. I bit my lip. He laughed.

"She looked like she wanted to strangle me!"

"Yeah, I know." Silence filled the car. It wasn't a comfortable silence. It was very timid, cautious.

"So, why did you move to Jacksonville?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, long story short, I was depressed, my dad couldn't handle me so he sent me to live with my mom," I explained, hoping he wouldn't ask me why I was depressed. Of course, I was denied that hope.

"Why were you so depressed in the first place?" He asked truly curious. I sighed.

"Umm… I was going out with this guy and… it's a long story and you would think I'm crazy so let's just drop the subject," I stated nervously.

"Come on, I got time and I could never think you're crazy," He confidently begged me. I refused.

"Don't push it!"

"Alright, alright, just promise you'll tell me later, 'kay?" Promises… by definition it means a declaration that something will or will not be done. But, it's the opposite - always. Promises are meant to be broken. I used to believe that they meant something. I was so naive. Promises were being broken in front of my face and I didn't even notice. I just don't do promises.

"I don't do promises," I told the truth.

"Why?" Ugh! Does this guy never give up?

"Part of the story, I'll tell you later I… swear ," I guess that could work.

"We're here," he said as we pulled into a long driveway. I noticed that it was just as big as the Cullen's house in Forks. There was no glass, though, which was good. I'm too clumsy for glass. As we walked in, I noticed the crowd of people. There were hundreds of people stuffed into the house. Almost everyone was dancing.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" He whispered in my ear as we stepped through the door. Memories… Why must he bring back forgotten memories - or almost forgotten memories at least. _He_ said those exact same words to me countless times. I felt tears swell up behind my burning eyes. I rubbed them with the back of my hand trying to clear the memories.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by Ethan throwing me a beer. I weighed my options - should I drink this foul liquid? Do I want to get back at him that bad? Yes, I do. He would most definitely disapprove of any alcoholic substance.

I popped open my mouth and chugged down the beer, not noticing everyone around me yelling.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" The noise surrounded me as I swallowed.

After the beer was gone I walked over to Ethan. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to the dance floor. The beer was starting to take affect as I grinded Ethan. My vision blurred but it wasn't as I expected. Everyone's face looked like Edward's. All I could see was Edward! I could feel my world spinning as I hit the ground hard. My spinning world was now black.


End file.
